


Things Can Change, Maybe

by orphan_account



Series: Change [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Tony Stark, Beta Bruce Banner, Depressed Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pregnant Tony Stark, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark is 18 when he is arranged to marry Prince T'Challa. Glad to escape his fathers clutches, he hopes life will be better in Wakanda. Except it isn't because the prince loves someone else. How will he ever have a happy life.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & T'Challa, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Series: Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831864
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story and deleted it nearly a year ago. But I decided to start it again with promises of not deleting it. Thanks for anyone who reads it, and hope you like it.

Omega- males have both parts, but dick's grow no longer than 3-4 inches. They wear both fiminine and male clothes. So Tony will wear both dresses and everything else. Females only have a vagina; wear dresses, skirts, and occasionally wear pants.

Beta- just think of a normal human.

Alpha- dominant. Females have both parts, and dick can be just as big as a male alpha.

Some people can present when born, others in their preteens. To be considered gay is alpha/alpha and omega/omega.

“Blah blah” -speech  
'Blah blah'-thoughts

Chapter 1

“Wake up Master Anthony your father demands your presence in his office immediately.” Looking at the clock beside his bed it read 10:33am. ‘Shit’ he quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. He decided to wear a white button up shirt and black skinny jeans.

When he got to his father’s Howard’s office there was an empty bottle of scotch on his desk. “You asked for me father.”

“Why are you so late”

“I’m sorry father I slept in.”

“SLEPT IN! Omegas don’t sleep in. You’re even more useless. Glad that’s going to come to an end”

“What do you mean f-father”

“Good news is I won’t be seeing your face here for a while. You have been arranged to marry the Wakandan prince. Tomorrow you will go meet him, then you will marry after a week of getting to know each other. And while you are there, you will seduce your way into the little prince’s heart and get me some vibranium. That’s all you omegas are good for, seducing, hmph. You know what I will do to you boy if you fail. A whole country won’t save you. Now get on your knees and hands on the desk, you're getting a punishment for being late. You will count to 20, you miss one we’ll start over.” Slowly he got to the floor and did as told. Howard pulled a whip from one of the drawers and positioned himself.

He only had to restart once, and finished fairly quickly. “Go start packing your stuff we leave at 9:00am tomorrow, don’t be late. Also, don’t bother coming to the dining room today, you don’t get to eat. Now get out of my sight.”

“Y-yes sir.” He slowly got up, and started limping to his room. He hated the day he presented as an omega. He was a genius, and prepared to take over his father’s company. Then at 13 he woke up in bed hot and wet. Howard was furious, and sent his godfather Obadiah to deal with it. It was terrible, he didn’t prepare him, just gave him a knot and left. Then his father locked him in a room for a month constantly beating him for having the audacity to be an omega. Ever since then he was no longer allowed to go into workshops, and could only learn how to do omega things. They took him out of college, and put him in an omega prep school. Since he was an omega he legally couldn’t be on his own until he was 21 even though he was 18. Luckily he could still have his father’s company, but his alpha would publicly be the owner, but he gets to make all the choices.

When he got back to his room he went straight to the bathroom mirror. He took off his clothes to look at the damage. There were red lines across his back, butt, and upper legs, some even bleeding. He threw away his clothes that were now ruined. He turned on a warm shower and got in. ‘How exactly do I feel about this? Yes, I get to escape Howards abuse, but what about mom. She’ll be left all alone with that- that monster. I don’t want to just leave her. Maybe the people in Wakanda could help me, but that’s very unlikely. Prince’s are all brats who think they can treat people any kind of way (although they can), he’ll probably treat me worse than Howard. What did I do to deserve this, maybe I should just end it all. Then the pain will go away.’ He looked at his wrist, got a razor, and went back in the shower. Slicing the already scarred skin he watched as the water washed the blood away. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped his arms, and got dressed. He looked at his closet and sighed. Another thing they got rid of was his clothes, and replaced them with dresses and feminine types of clothing. He decided to wear ripped jeans, and a black long sleeve crop top with the words ‘Slay’ on it.

His phone dinged showing that he got a message.

RhodeyBear- I’m here

TonytheBest- Ok, I just got dressed. I’m on my way out. 

He grabbed his wallet and headed out. Rhodey was a… different… type of alpha. He didn’t believe in all the dynamics type stuff. Such as omegas are weak and need to be taken care of, or the whole alphas deserve everything and are so strong shebang. He believed everyone should be equal, and that’s what Tony loved most about him. He didn’t look down on him, and believed him to be just as good as anyone.

They went to the movies to see robocop (1987), then went to go eat. “How’s everyone doing? Did you get into the airforce?”

“Great, mama and dad just had their 30th anniversary. Morgan (his sister) is graduating from highschool next month. But that’s also what I wanted to talk to you about. I got into the air force and leave next week.”

“That’s great, I'm so proud of you!”

“Haha, what about you, life getting any better?”

“It might. I just found out today i’m going to marry a prince. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“WHAT!? How did Howard do that?”

“I have no idea. I just wish my mom and Jarvis could come with me.”

“I’m so sorry Tony. Maybe life will get better for you there, and you can be happy. And if you want I could give the prince some words. Make sure he treats you right.”

“I hope so. Can you just promise to visit? I don’t want this to be our last time seeing each other. Text and call as well.”

“Of course. Well are you ready to go?”

“Yeah”

Rhodey just parked in front of the house, and opened the car door for Tony ‘he was always such a gentleman’. “Well I guess this goodbye. I’m gonna miss you pooh bear.”

“I’m gonna miss you too munchkin.” They hugged while Tony fought hard to not cry. He looked out the window till he couldn’t see Rhodey any more.

“Was that Rhodey.” Tony jumped nearly 10 feet off the ground.

“God mom you scared me.”

“I’m sorry sweety, so how is he doing?”

“Good he got into the airforce and is leaving next week.”

“That’s great. Would you like me to help you pack?”

“Yes please, that would be great.” 

By the time they were done packing everything it was already 9:47pm. He had been with Rhodey until 8. “I’m gonna miss you love.”

“I’m gonna miss you too mom. I just wish you didn’t have to stay here with Howard.”

“I know love, but we both know that could never happen.” Tony just hugged his mom. “And no matter what anyone says I will always be proud of you. I love you Anthony and don’t you ever forget that.”

“I won’t, and I love you too mom.”

“You should head to bed. We have an early start tomorrow.”

“Yes mother goodnight”

“Goodnight bambino.”

*******************************

Jarvis woke him up at 8:25am. He decided to wear a long sleeve blue blouse with black khakis. He also straightened his shoulder length dark hair. He arrived at the car early, not wanting to have another beating.

It was a 10 hour flight from New York to Wakanda. When they landed the royal family was already outside waiting for them. 

****In Wakanda Day before****

T’Challa woke with a start. He took a shower and got dressed in a black robe. He headed to the kitchen to eat with his family. When he got there he saw his pregnant mother and father talking. “Ahhh finally you’re here. We have some news to tell you.” 

“What news?”

“You will be married to an omega next week. You will meet him tomorrow. His father owns a very valuable business that could help our country.”

“WHAT!!” He quickly got up and knocked the chair over. “BUT BABA WHAT ABOUT NAKIA. WE PLANNED ON GETTING MARRIED, AND YOU KNOW THAT.”

“Lower your voice and sit down. I don’t care how mad you are, I will not tolerate your disrespect. This arrangement is for the good of our country. You may come to love your betrothed as you do Nakia. I want you to end the relationship immediately. Don’t do something you may regret.”

“I will not stand for this.” He quickly walked off seething, and ignored his mother’s calls. 

He found Nakia in the training grounds fighting with Okoye. Once she saw him she smiled and walked over. She kissed him and they walked to a bench for privacy. “I have some terrible news. My father has arranged a marriage for me. We will be wed by next week.” She gasped and teared up. “He demands I end our relationship, but I will do no such thing. I will find a way to end this arrangement.”

“Please T’Challa I don’t want you to put an entire country over me.”

“You mean more to me than this country.”

“Don’t say that. You will be king and your first priority will always be the country. Maybe you will come to love him or her.”

“I will do no such thing. I will love you and only you, I promise that.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. You should prepare for their arrival. I will see you later. I love you.”

“And I you. But please be there tomorrow when we meet them.”

“Alright I’ll be there.” They kissed and she walked away. ‘I hope you are prepared omega because I will make sure you want to go home and never come back by the end of the week.’

****Back to Present****

When Tony got out he was immediately in awe. The land here was unlike any he had ever seen. It seemed modern and futuristic, but also like the olden days at the same time. In front of him was a pregnant omega woman which he guessed was the queen. Alpha man who was the king, and a very handsome alpha son. At least he wasn’t ugly, that was one thing to check off. The beta woman next to him was maybe a sister, cousin, or some kind of family member. “Welcome, we are glad you are here.”

“Yes thank you for having us.” Tony smiled, getting into character for the happy family facade. Howard always did this when in public. 

“Your son is most certainly beautiful, and will give many good looking heirs.” Tony blushed at that and looked down. “T’Challa why don’t you show Anthony around? Nakia I need to speak with you.” The queen showed the Stark family inside while T’Challa first showed them the garden.

“Wow this is very pretty.” Tony frowned when he received no response. “What type of flower is this? I’ve never seen it in a book before.”

“Can we just move on?”

“Oh… ok.” Tony chose not to speak again. They arrived back at the palace, and it was time for dinner. Tony sat across from T’Challa and next to Maria. Next to T’Challa there was the same beta woman from before. They were talking excitedly and holding hands. Then that’s when Tony realized their relationship. ‘Hopefully it won’t be as bad as home. So does that mean I’m his concubine? Surely he can’t have both of us? But he’s a prince and can do anything he wants’ Tony barely ate his food and next thing he knew it was time for them to leave.

They were standing near the plane and saying goodbye. “I will surely miss you. Be good and don’t forget to send letters. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bye mom.

“Be good master Anthony. I pray that life will fill you with many joys.”

“Thank you Jarvis, I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. Goodbye master Anthony.”

“Goodbye Jarvis.”

He watched as they boarded the plane and took off. They walked to the palace and showed him to his room. He sat on the bed and just went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m leaving on a long mission.” T’Challa perked up at this.

“What did my father do, I will-“

“Do nothing. You have a duty T’Challa. I’m leaving tonight.”

“Tonight! But what about us.”

“There is no us anymore. Just know that I will always love you.” They kissed and T’Challa silently wept as she left. He will find a way to get her back, even if it meant to not be a prince. ‘Little omega I will make your life a living hell.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, anyways hope you guys like.

The next morning Tony was awoken by maids knocking on his door "Your highness breakfast will start soon."

'Shit', "ok i'll be out in a minute." He rushed out of bed, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He decided to wear a black T-shirt and blue jean shorts. He ran down the hall but slowed down when he reached the dining room doors. He felt so out of place; they were all in colorful Wakandan clothes, while he was in plain American ones. Ramonda was the first one to speak.

"Good morning Anthony."

"Good morning." Surprisingly the seat next to T'Challa was empty, so he sat there.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good your highness thank you for asking," although it was filled with his usual nightmares.

"No need to be so formal. You will be my son in law soon anyway. Speaking of, T'Challa you should tell him of your plans for today." With a very noticeable attitude he responded.

"We will first do our studies, then go riding, and come back for dinner. Not much to do together, thankfully."

"T'CHALLA APOLOGIZE!"

"Ma-"

"Now."

"I'm sorry." Tony didn't respond, but decided he no longer had an appetite.

"I think I'll go start on learning about your culture."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony met T'Challa at the stables, but instead of the horses he was expecting, there were rhinos. "We're supposed to ride these?"

"Of course, now come on." T'Challa easily hopped on his, and watched as Tony struggled. Taking pity, T'Challa's friend, W'Kabi, decided to help him. The only conversation was between T'Challa and W'Kabi. They reached muddy land when Tony's saddle just so happened to break, and he fell. Both alphas busted out laughing and offered no help. On the verge of tears Tony asked to go back home, if it could even be called that. When they got back he ran to his room ignoring the snickering servants. Why did his life have to be such a living hell?

After that incident Tony and T'Challa hardly saw each other. Instead, Tony focused on learning their language and culture. He was always a fast learner, so he pretty much was speaking isiXhosa fluently. He found everything about Wakanda amazing. From their history, to food, and idolatry of panthers. He would have loved to live here if it wasn't the marriage. Maybe he'll come to see it as home soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally the day of the wedding, and to say Tony was nervous was an understatement. He had just finished being given a bath, shaved, and doused in all types of oils and ointments. His hair was pinned to the side with a blue flower. His outfit looked like a dress from the waist down, and a tight suit that didn't show buttons on the top. It was white with blue designs and embroideries. He was given a lip scrub to soften his lips with light lip gloss and mascara. For jewelry he had diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace. He thought he looked pretty good. 

There was a knock on the door, and in walked King T'Chaka. "You look amazing Anthony."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"I'm sorry about my son. I'm sure he'll come around soon." Tony seriously doubted that, but didn't respond. T'Chaka offered his arm which Tony took. When they arrived at the doors they stopped for Tony to take a breath.

"I'm ready," then the doors opened. He kept his eyes on the ground to avoid the gaze of everyone in the room. 

He kept his head down the entire ceremony except for when he said his vows. The meal was great, but he hated the dance between him and his now husband. Ramonda was the only person he spoke with, which he was grateful for. Next he had to sit and listen to what seemed like the whole country congratulate him on his marriage. The music and decorations were nice, very different from America. 

The party was slowly coming to an end, and people were leaving. Now the time which he was dreading the most was coming.

"Anthony it's time for us to go to our room." People were giving them knowing looks as they passed them by. Upon arrival, the air between them immediately thickened. "I guess we should get this over with." Tony really felt like being sucked in by a black hole right now. 

WARNING: LEMON

Tony layed flat on his back, and blushed when T'Challa hovered over him. "I- please go slow, this is m-my first time." T'Challa slowly undressed them, and flipped the other over. Tony groaned as he felt fingers press into him. He never even did this to himself. He quickly added another finger, then another. "W-wait please slow down." But he was constantly ignored. Not long after, T'Challa was positioning himself. Tony had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as he pushed in. Thankfully T'Challa stopped to give him some time to adjust.

"Fuck you're tight." Not long after he began to move

"T-that hurts." Tony prayed for him to finish quickly. Finally, he felt liquid rush into him. The other slid out and moved to the end of the bed to go to sleep. Tony cried himself to sleep that night.

LEMON OVER

When Tony woke up he was alone. He limped to the bathroom to clean up. 'What's the point of life anymore. No one loves me. I thought things would change here; I guess not.' He was dreading going to breakfast, but he knew he had to. When he arrived he heard voices talking, and decided to eavesdrop.

"I hate him. Why would you do this to me?"

"T'Challa calm down."

"No Baba. You knew I loved Nakia."

"You have a duty to your country."

"I didn't ask to be prince. He can die for all I care."

"T'CHALLA! Don't say such things. Whether you like it or not, he is now your spouse."

"I didn't ask for him to be so."

"He didn't either. How do you think he feels. He's had to leave all his friends and family, and even his country. He has no one here. You need to grow up."

'Maybe I should just do everyone a favor. If he wants me dead then fine.' He walked back to his room with determination. He wrote a note and left it on the bed. Walking out to the balcony he climbed onto the rail. 'Do I really want to do this? But why shouldn't I? Life will never get better. What did I do to deserve this? At least he can be with the one he loves now. Goodbye world.' He closed his eyes and jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Tony :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one. I'll have the next chapter up no later than tomorrow.

“You’re just a useless omega”  
“You’re nothing”  
“I wish he’d just disappear”  
“Why don’t you just go kill yourself, no one wants you here”  
“You are not my son, my son is supposed to be an alpha”  
“Why couldn’t you be more like Captain America”  
“You are a failure and always will be”

Tony woke up gasping. ‘What? Where am I?’ His arm was bandaged and there was the annoying beeping next him.

“Thank Bast you're awake.” Romanda, T’Chaka and T’Challa were sitting next to his bed. 

“What happened.” Then it hit him. “O-oh never mind.”

“Why would you do that,” he didn’t understand why T’Challa was so mad. Isn’t that what he wanted.

“Y-you said you wished I would die. This isn’t what you wanted? How am I alive anyway?”

“I caught you. Your arm was broken in the process.” 

“Why? WHY DID YOU CATCH ME I WANTED TO DIE?! CAN I NOT GET ANYTHING I ASK FOR EVEN DEATH?! Why? Why?” Tony broke off sobbing. Ramonda has tears in her eyes, and T’Chaka looked sad. The prince didn’t know what to say after that. Hell, what was he supposed to say. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know my words hurt you so deeply.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. You never took the time to get to know me.” Now Tony was mad and venting. “You just assumed. Just like everyone else. You treated me like shit.” Then Ramonda spoke.

“Are you talking about your father Tony, and your life in America.”

“H-how did you know?”

“At first I thought I was imagining things. Your father would give you certain… looks. Then on the wedding day the maids told me of all the scars you had. You were abused weren’t you Tony?” Tony just kept his head down.

“Howard wanted me to steal some vibranium. That was the whole point of the arrangement.” They all looked surprised and furious. “So will you sentence me to death now.”

“No, of course not Anthony. In fact, you helped us tremendously. We can find evidence and put your father behind bars.” Tony said nothing at that.

“Mom, dad, can I talk to him alone please.” With glares they walked out. With a sigh he started talking

“I read your note after I found you. It made me realize just how heartbroken you were, and all I was doing was making it worse.”

‘Dear anyone who reads this,  
I’m sorry for what I just did. But I couldn’t do it anymore. I don’t understand what I did to deserve such a life. Please tell my mom and Jarvis I love them. They are most likely the only ones who care. And even they will eventually forget about me. And now please tell T’Challa he can have his love back. And I’m sorry for taking her away from him. I don’t really know what else to say so goodbye.’

“Tony that note has been constantly nagging at me, and for what it’s worth I’m s-“

“I don’t want your apology.”

“Well then what do you want.”

“I want to be loved. I want to be happy. I- I want life to not suck so much. I just want a chance.”

“And I’ll do it.”

“What? Do what?”

“I’ll give you a chance. I’ll treat you better. I’ll forget about Nakia. Learn to be a better king, a better man. And most importantly I’ll learn to be a good alpha to you.” Tony just stared and nodded.

True to his word T’Challa did do better. And slowly Tony felt his life getting better. He was seeing a therapist and now no longer thought about suicide or cutting. The many letters passing between him, his mom and Jarvis also made things better. T’Challa also bought him many gifts and took him on many picnics. “To-“ 

‘Hmm what was that.’

“Tony.”

“Ohh I’m sorry, what did you say.”

“I asked if you wanted to go to the city with me.”

“The city. I don’t know. Don’t your people have a grudge against foreigners.”

“Not after they meet you. Come on it’ll be fun.”

“Alright then.” 

They soon arrived at the city. Tony looked around in awe. There were children running around, and families laughing and smiling. When they walked around people already smiled. Thinking he couldn’t understand them there was a group of omegas gossiping about him. “How could the king choose a foreigner to marry our prince.”

“Yeah, there’s plenty of rich omegas here that would have loved to marry Prince T’Challa. What does he have to offer.” Being the petty person he is, Tony responded in the same language.

“Well with foreigners there comes an… exotic type of look. I’m different. Alphas like different. Especially my alpha. I’m pretty sure our bed sheets could prove that. But I’d doubt you’d be let pass the gates before that even happens.”

“So rude! But of course all white men are evil. Always trying to take over. I hope you die before that. We don’t need a queen like you.”

“And this future queen is my wife and omega. I don’t think you would like to find out what will happen if you continue to speak to him as such.”

“M-my prince. We mean no disrespect and will leave immediately.”

“Yes please do so.” They continued walking and arrived at a clothing store, but Tony stopped him before they went in.

“Thank you for standing up for me.”

“It was no problem. And you really have a way with words. The bedsheets thing, we haven’t had sex since the wedding.”

“Who said what I say had to be true.” 

“I would like to make that part true though. I promise to make it better this time.” Tony blushed while the other laughed. 

By the end of the trip Tony has new clothes, jewelry, and shoes. The maids took the bags and put them away. “I had fun today despite what happened. Thank you T’Challa.”

“You’re welcome. So will we make that statement true.” Trailing a finger down the muscular chest, Tony looked up and smiled. 

“Only if you want.” 

“I guess we’ve come to an agreement then.”

“I guess so. Kiss me.” And T’Challa did so deeply. Licking the others bottom lip he stuck his tongue in. He led them to the bed and started to discard their clothes. 

WARNING LEMON

T’Challa kisses down the others stomach and slowly slips down the underwear. He first licks the small length in front of him then the folds beneath them. “T-T’Challa” He licks up the slick then takes his cock into his mouth. “Ahh ahhh T’Challa.” Arching into the mouth on him Tony begins to caress his nipples. Rising back up the prince takes off his own pants. “I hope you’re ready omega, you're in for a hell of a ride.” Thrusting in one go Tony moaned loudly.

“Y-you can move.”

“Hang on, I don’t want to cum too fast. Lemme calm down for a sec.” Taking deep breaths T’Challa began to move. 

“Ahhh Alpha, please.” Both close to release Tony could feel the knot inflating. “Please alpha.” Knowing this would be a big step T’Challa but into his shoulder. Tony screamed loudly reaching climax. Now mates T’Challa gave a moan of his own as he came. “I love you T’Challa.” He wasn’t too mad that he didn’t say it back. He knew they would eventually get there. 

END OF LEMON 

The next morning Tony woke feeling fingers run down his back. “Mmm, good morning alpha.”

“Good morning omega. Did you have a good sleep?”

“Yes, and you?”

“Yep. We should get up. Mother and father will expect us soon.”

“Ok, will you join me for a bath?”

“I don’t see why not.” 

Both were in the bath and somehow kept getting closer. Now to the point where Tony was in his lap and chest to chest. “You know you are so beautiful. Even on our wedding day. I was just too angry to say it. And Tony I’m sorry for all I did back then.”

“It’s ok. Plus you made up for all of that.” T’Challa kissed his knuckles then his lips. 

“You’re not too sore for another round are you.”

“No.” Without another word T’Challa slipped in. “O-ooh. Fuck your big.” They rocked together till they brought each other to completion. 

They both washed up and got dressed. They went to the dining room which the king and queen were already eating. “Finally you two are here. I thought you were going to miss breakfast, and oh-. Y’all are mated. That’s wonderful.” Tony just blushed at T’Chaka, and sat down in the chair his alpha pulled out for him.

“You know you shouldn’t be here mom you are very near your due date. Little Shuri could come anytime.”

“I know, but how could I miss such news.”

“You knew.”

“The whole kingdom knows by the sounds you two were making.” Tony blushed and started eating. “And Tony, have you thought about you being with child?” Welp, that food quickly came out.

“Uh- I- uh haven’t really thought about it. Forgot about the whole heir thing. Haha.” Ramonda chuckled and they continued eating.

‘Maybe life can get better. Who would have imagined I’d find myself in such a beautiful family. This now gives us something new to talk about.’


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's birthday is coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I would have chapter four up 3 days ago and I'm so sorry. I left my tablet over someone's house, and thats what I do my stories on. So sorry. Anyways hope you guys like it. Please comment any ideas you may have (not guaranteed I'd use them), or any mistakes you see. I accept constructive criticism, but please don't be rude about it. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Promise not to leave my tablet this time. Thank you.

“Baba it’s ok, you should sit down.”

“Sit down, I can feel she’s in pain. What if something happens.”

“Father nothing will happen. You’ll meet Shuri in just a second. Plus Tony’s in there with her. Everything will be fine.”

“Ok ok. Wait do you hear that.”

“Hear wha-“ then a baby’s wail is heard.

“Ha, she’s born, my princess is born.” Soon a doctor walked out to let them in.

“Congratulations your majesty’s, you have an alpha girl.” Ramonda was still breathing hard while holding Tony’s hand. The doctors left to give the family some privacy. 

“You did wonderful.”

“Thank you Tony. Just know this is what you will go through eventually." Luckily Tony was not pregnant, because they were in no way ready to raise a child.

"How are you feeling Mama?"

"Fine, just a little tired."

"Get some sleep love." They all left the room with a baby Shuri in her father's arms. Tony nearly jumped when T'Challa whispered in his ear.

"I hope our children look like you."

"What for?"

"What for? Your beauty of course."

"B-but I don't look that good. I look like a white oompa loompa compared to you. My hair is basic, I'm basic, my butt's too big, especially in my family of flat people, and I'm ugly. And look at you; tall, dark, and handsome. Plus you're muscular."

"Don't say that. You're a cute short, plus your hair is nice and soft. And lets just say my people like more curvier omegas. You're beautiful on the inside and out." T'Challa pulled him in for a hug and kissed his head. With a smirk he pinched his ass.

"HEY! Behave." The other chuckled, and they walked back to their room.

Shuri was now two weeks old, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. Tony and T'challa's relationship was still getting better. They were now coming close to gathering the evidence they needed to put Howard behind bars. And now Tony's 19th birthday was coming up in just 2 days. "Have you thought about what you want for your birthday yet?"

"No, I've never done anything before." T'Challa frowned at that.

"Why?"

"Because Howard saw them as useless, especially after I presented."

"That guy just makes me angrier and angrier."

"Ha, tell me about it."

"Well we're going to change that this year." To be honest, Tony forgot all about his birthday. It was a day he hated. All it reminded him of was his current status as an omega. But he wasn't going to stop someone else from doing something for him. "Well I have my princely duties to attend to. I'll see you later."

"Ok, I'm going to go out."

"Ok don't get lost." And with a short kiss he left. He put on a blue robe with blue pants that was a lot like T'challa's black one.

Tony decided to first go through the gardens, then the forest. He'd look at a flower then recite the type and it's meaning. After doing that for about 30 minutes he walked to the surrounding trees. He walked to a small pond and fed the weirdly colored ducks with the bread he brought. He found this place about a week ago, and always came here to relax. He heard a strange noise nearby and decided to search. In some bushes he found a crying baby panther. Looking further he found what seemed like it's parents dead on the grass. "Aww, it's ok I won't hurt you." Showing his hands, he slowly started to pet its head. "There you go, it's ok. I wonder what happened. I'll take you back home." He picked up the small panther careful of its broken leg. As soon as he got back he started screaming for help.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?"

"This baby panther needs help."

"Ok, come with me." The guard walked him to a doctor. But surprisingly when Tony tried to hand her over she growled.

"Come on it's ok. He's a doctor and can help you." Regardless of everything Tony did, she refused to be handed to someone else. 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you what to do your highness."

"Ok. I just want her healed." With the instructions of the doctor, Tony was able to bandage the panther's leg. "Thank you doctor." And with that Tony went back to his room. Carefully he placed her in the tub, and gave her a bath. "Guess I'm gonna keep you little girly if that's alright with you." He only got a lick in response. "Now I just gotta come up with a name. How abouuuut… Lucy? No? Ok umm… Charlie? Ok also a no… OH! How about Nylah?" The panther perked up and started wagging her tail. "Ok Nylah it is." He wrapped her in a towel and set her on the couch. "I'm sorry about your parents by the way. But at least you'll have us now. You must be tired. I'll make you a small bed." Tony grabbed some small blankets and pillows to make a bed. He picked her up and placed her in it. "There you go, that looks nice and comfy. I'll get you some food now too." He walked outside the room and called for a guard. "Hi, would you mind bringing some food for a small panther? Thank you." A servant came back with cut up pieces of steak and pork with a bowl of water.

"I brought what you asked for."

"Thank you La'Tika." She bowed and walked away. "Here you go girl." He rubbed her head and watched her eat. "I'm sure 'Challa gonna love you. I guess I'll study while you finish." He got books about the different tribes and their cultures. He already mastered the Xhosa language, and can now speak it fluently. He was also starting to wear Wakandan clothing, and even got a little darker.

A few hours later, a servant came in announcing it was time for dinner. But as soon as he tried to leave Nylah started whining. "Ok I'll take you with me, but you gotta behave. Hopefully they won't mind." He picked up the baby panther and walked to the dining hall. He sat down next to T'Challa and put Nylah in the chair next to him.

"I heard you had a panther, but I thought it was just the usual servants gossip. Wow love, do you know what this means?"

"Umm… something about me being special?"

"Yes. Panthers are sacred creatures. They only go to ones pure of heart, and some even say they choose ones with a special destiny."

"Oh, I don't remember reading that part."

"I always tell you you're special. Are you keeping it?"

"Her, and yes. I named her Nylah."

"That's a wonderful name Anthony."

"Thank you you- mother. Where's Shuri?"

"She's asleep. Finally." With a short laugh they all started to eat with Tony passing Nylah pieces of his meat.

Both couples walked to their separate rooms when they were done eating. "I'll have a servant go to buy a dog bed in the morning." 

"Ok. I'll put Nylah to bed. Then maybe we can have some fun." T'Challa rushed to get undressed. 

WARNING: LEMON 

Tony soon joined him, and crawled over him. Leaning down for a kiss he began rubbing all over. Soon his hand trailed down to his V-line, but skipped over where the other really wanted his hands be. Slowly he began to kiss down his chest. He began by licking up and down the hard member. "Fuck Tony." He placed his mouth over the tip and began sucking. He took his balls into his hand, and began bobbing his head. T'Challa grabbed his hair and moved his hips. "Mmm, damn, you're good at this. Fuck yes baby." To add to the pleasure Tony took his other hand to rub the base of his cock and began humming. Tony got up to turn his body to get in the 69 position. T'Challa immediately latched his hands to his ass and began licking. Tony let out a high pitched moan, but didn't stop.

"I- oh yes T'Challa." Tony got up and turned back around. 

"You gonna ride me baby," T'Challa said with a smirk.

"Not if you keep looking like that."

"Aww come on sweetheart heart. I can't help it with how sexy you look." Tony laughed and positioned himself. Slowly he slid down digging his nails into the other's chest. Not long after Tony started moving. T'Challa put his hands on his hips, and also started thrusting upwards. 

"Ahh ah alpha, fuck you're so big."

"And you're so fucking tight." Tony started moving faster and harder. With a shout he threw his head back and came. T'Challa made sure to lift him up and pull out before he came over both their stomachs. Tony fell to the side and cuddled up to his alpha. "Who knew sex with you could be so glorious." Tony chuckled and closed his eyes.

LEMON OVER

"Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too." Tony smiled at that.

It was finally the morning of Tony's birthday. They had amazing morning sex before going to breakfast. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTHONY!" T'Chaka and Ramonda said with Shuri in her father's lap.

"Thank you." They had his favorite breakfast that consisted of chocolate chip pancakes with eggs, grits, and sausage. Nylah now had her own eating area on the floor next to Tony's chair. He felt like this year was actually going to be a good birthday.

"No peeking."

"I'm not." T'Challa was currently guiding him through the halls to show him something.

"Ok you ready."

"Omg yes." He removed his hands and Tony gasped.

"SURPRISE!" There was a ballroom full of people. And standing in the front was Tony's best friend.

"Rhodey!" He took off running to meet his friend in a hug. "I missed you so much Rhodey bear."

"I missed you too."

"How'd you get here."

"Well your husband went to your mom asking if you had any friends. And I was able to get a few days off." Tony nearly cried, but chose to hug him even tighter. Next he went to the person responsible. 

"Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. But I do hope to get a reward later on." Tony laughed. He was asked to sit at a table with him at the head. The lights went out then people started running in. 

"For his birthday present, we present his majesty a magic show." The   
Iights came back on and there were now jesters there. The first one came up to the table and pulled a flower out from nowhere. "For his majesty." Tony took it with a smile. "The first trick of today is knife throwing." They rolled in a circular board with a man attached. The man threw them with perfect aim, and the last one landed on the apple in the mouth of the man tied up. Everyone clapped after the first act was over. The next ones consisted of even more basic tricks like juggling with knives, and card tricks. "And for the final act of the day there is a psychic who will tell him of his future." A black woman with dreads came in. She took Tony's hand in hers and started analyzing.

"I see a bright future, but also a dark one. Your actions and choices will affect the entire universe. In fact a big event is going to happen soon. Your highness you must not let this affect you to the point of no return. The rest is for you to find out." And soon after she said that King T'Chaka was handed an envelope. 

After the magic show there was a feast, singing, and dancing. He was given presents, and happy birthday's. So far this was the best birthday he ever had. When everyone left and Rhodey was taken to a guest room the king called Tony and T'Challa to him. "Tony I have some news… Your parents are dead."

"I fucking hate magic."


End file.
